Annabeth visits the Cullens
by ericapurplelover107
Summary: Annabeth visits her cousin Bella in Forks. But things don't always turn out the way they are supposed to be. My first crossover, don't hate please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer or Rick Riordan. Therefore I do not own Percy Jackson and Twilight, even though I wish I did.

**AN: this is my first crossover so don't get mad at me.**

**At the Cullen household:**

**Bella POV:**

**I was pacing back and forth. I couldn't believe this. She was coming here, today. I felt a wave of confidence. I smiled at Jasper. **

"**Why are you so nervous Bella" Jasper asked me. **

"**My cousin is visiting me, and she doesn't know that I changed" I explained,**

"**And my cousin notices everything; she'll notice something different about me". **

"**Relax Bella" my wonderful husband said, "she probably won't notice a thing".**

"**And if she does we'll help persuade her not to" Rosalie said.**

**Ever since Nessie came around, Rose and I's relationship has improved a lot.**

**I am extremely grateful for that. **

**Camp Half Blood:**

**Annabeth's POV:**

**I was in the Athena cabin packing. I was going to be visiting my cousin for a week. Do I have enough nectar and ambrosia? Check. Enough drachmas? Check. My dagger? Hidden under my jacket sleeve and ready to kill a monster at any time. My cellphone? Turned off and in my bag. I said goodbye to everyone, gave a kiss to Percy and hoped in my taxi to the airport. It was going to be an 5 hour flight so might as well rest.**

**AN: Please review. **** and thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, and if I was I would not have made Percabeth fall into Tartarus. And I am not Stephanie Meyer, or else I would've continued the series.

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

**It was around 9:00 when the plane landed. I expected to see Uncle Charlie and Bella but there were 10 gorgeous amazing people. 9 were snow white pale, and the other one had a very gorgeous tan. And huge muscles. But I wasn't really into them. I love Percy. **

**Right when I saw them, I knew they were monsters.**

**Then I saw my cousin. I ran forward to hug her. I couldn't explain it but she looked like her, but at the same time didn't. When my skin touched hers, it was icy cold. **

"**Are you okay, you're freezing!" I asked her.**

"**I'm totally fine, it's because it's cold in Forks" she lied.**

"**Anyway this is Edward, my husband. That's Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents. And Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are Edward's adoptive siblings. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. And this is Edward's and I adopted daughter, Reneeseme, but you can call her Nessie. And this is my best friend Jacob, you two might remember each other" Bella introduced. **

"**Annabeth right?" Jacob asked.**

"**Yeah, and you're the guy who broke the vase" I replied. Emmett, Jasper and Edward snickered.**

"**Yup" Jacob said.**

**Esme and Carlisle came forward, "It's a pleasure to have you stay with us".**

"**No, the pleasure's all mine" I smiled.**

**We drove to the Cullen's house.**

**It was a glass 3 story house in the woods. **

"**It's beautiful" I told Esme.**

"**Why thank you" she smiled.**

**They showed me where the guest room was. It was simple. There was a ceiling to floor window, without curtains. There was a gray/silver queen sized bed. The couch was in front to the window, and the TV in front of the bed, there was a connected bathroom to the room. **

**It was simple but elegant. My style. I smiled. **

"**So, how do you like it?" Esme asked me.**

"**I love it. It's beautiful" I told her truthfully.**

**She left the room. I took a shower, and went to bed.**

**I kept replaying the day and my encounter. I didn't stay too comfortably. I knew the Cullen were monsters, but what type. I decided to investigate tomorrow.**

**Bella's POV:**

**I sat down in the couch next to my husband. We were having a family meeting in the living room.**

"**She knows" Edward announced.**

"**What" Rosalie screeched.**

"**She knows we're not human" he replied, "she doesn't know were vampires".**

"**I'm not" Jacob said.**

"**She knows you're not human either" Edward rolled his eyes.**

"**Try to lay low. Don't act suspicious. Don't do anything that would give ourselves away. Meeting dismissed" Carlisle said.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't have time. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Sorry

Hey sorry this is not an update, but I am just so excited. I got the house of hades yesterday and finished it today. And I am just so excited. It was so good. And if you go to Costco it is $10.99. The book is incredible. I'll try to update this weekend


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Twilight.

**Annabeth's POV:**

**I wish I could say I had a peaceful dream, but that would be a lie. In my dream I saw the Cullen's and a bunch of other angel like pale faces like theirs. All the Cullen's were there except Nessie and Edward. There were huge bear like wolves killing, tearing the monsters with red eyes. ****(A/N: I'm calling the newborns and vampires with red eyes monsters. It's just way easier to call them and describe.)**** It was horrifying. Limbs and body parts were flying everywhere. Except no blood. Then the scene changed.**

**I saw the Bella I knew before she was married to Edward, and I saw Edward crouching down in a defensive position. I saw these two monsters, and another wolf like bear attacking one of the red eye monsters. Then I saw the bear rip apart the monster. And the red haired monster and Edward fight, and the scene changed again.**

**I was in a school parking lot. Bella was standing next to her car. Edward and his family were all the way on the other side of the parking lot. And then a car skidded across ice and almost slammed into Bella. I screamed like a little girl. But Edward who managed to get all the way next to Bella stopped the car from hitting her. I sighed in relief. And of course the scene changed again.**

**Bella and Edward were in a restaurant. And then, I finally understood why the Cullen's were different. They were vampires. I knew they didn't drink human blood. If they did they would have red eyes. But they have a nice butter scotch golden color. So they must drink animal blood. But there was one thing that still didn't make sense. Jacob wasn't a vampire. Before I could blink the scene changed.**

**It showed Jacob shifting into the bear like wolf I was in the first scene. So Jacob was a shifter, but what about Nessie, and why is Jacob hanging around Vampires, don't they hate each other or something. **

**Then I saw Bella getting pregnant, and her giving birth to Nessie. So that meant Nessie was half human and half vampire. Then I saw Bella die, and transform into a vampire. I still didn't understand why Jacob was with them. And then I saw Jacob imprinting on Nessie. I gasped. It all made sense. I know their secret should I tell them mine?**

**Bella's POV:**

**I was playing temple run on my iphone 5 when Edward ran in, in vampire speed and dragged me to the dining room, where the rest of the family sat. **

"**What's the matter?" I asked.**

"**She knows, she knows everything now" He growled.**

"**What, how is that possible. How much does she know?" Carlisle asked.**

"**That we are vampires that drink animal blood, and that Jacob is a shifter that imprinted on Nessie and that Nessie is a hybrid" Edward explained.**

"**What will we do?" Esme asked.**

"**She is also hiding something. So when she wakes up we demand to know what it is" Edward explained.**

"**Go easy on her. She is still my cousin" I pleaded.**

"**Alright" Edward kissed the top of my head. **

**Annabeth's POV:**

**My eyes flashed open. Time for confrontation.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: sorry for the slow update**

**Annabeth's POV**

**I slowly climbed out of bed. I had to admit, for a girl who has been through two wars, I was terrified. This was something I had never faced before, it was uncharted territory.**

**No one at camp knew about vampires. The closest thing we had to vampires is empousai (A/N: How do you spell it?). But these were different. I went to the bathroom, and got ready. I cautiously approached the door, and I sighed. I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and battle strategy. There is no reason I should be afraid of some vampires. I put on my bracelet that Athena gave me, it transformed into my dagger.**

**The pep talk I gave myself worked. I strut down the stairs, and I saw everybody but Jacob and Nessie, they were probably sleeping, it was early in the morning around 6:30.**

"**Come sit down on the couch" Bella moved over and made space for me on the white leather couch.**

"**So how do you know" Rosalie finally snapped. **

"**It's a complicated story" I plyed with my bracelet, avoiding eye contact with them.**

**There was a long awkward silence, it's only awkward if you make it awkward.**

"**We have time" Esme gave me a warm smile.**

"**Well-" I started, then a hell hound came crashing in.**

**My demigod instincts started.**

**The hell hound lunged at me. I kicked it up, and behind me. It fell into the stool standing next to the island. I jumped up, and tapped my bracelet three times. In my hands know was my celestial bronze dagger. The hell hound lunged at me and I raised my dagger and stabbed it, the hell hound melted into shadows, but I still felt the evilness in the room.**

"**How did you do that" Jasper demanded.**

"**Like I said, it's a long story, and sorry about your stool" I gave a sheepish smile.**

**I sat back down next to a very, extremely stunned Bella. **

"**I'm a demigod"**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Twilight**

**Bella's POV:**

**What is a demigod? What did she mean? Questions were racing in my mind. I would ask her some of them but I didn't know where to even begin. Luckily I didn't have to.**

"**Annabeth, what is a demigod" Esme asked.**

"**A demigod is a child of a god and a human. Have you ever heard of Greek mythology?" Annabeth asked.**

**What did Greek mythology have anything to do with this?**

"**Yeah, what does Greek mythology have anything to do with this, or what just happened" Emmett boomed.**

"**Well it has everything to do with this, because Greek mythology isn't mythology, it's all very real." Annabeth said shakily. **

"**And who is you godly parent then" Edward asked.**

**Annabeth straightened up when she said this; her eyes were full of pride.**

"**My mom is Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy" Annabeth responded, looking prouder than ever.**

**Thunder in the far off distance boomed, and Annabeth smiled, like an unsaid conversation has just happened.**

"**Do you really believe that we would really believe that crap you just fed us" Rosalie snarled viciously, if I was still a human, I would've been shaken to the core with fear. But Annabeth was the least thing to scared, in fact she was pissed. Her gray eyes were cold and vicious.**

"**Well you should before one of them decide to flood this town and kill everyone and everything in it" Annabeth glared. **

"**So what you are saying is that Greek gods are real, and have children with humans, and you're one of them" I asked, my fingers were shaking. **

**Annabeth's eyes soften. **

"**The Greek gods have influenced a lot of America. Like George Washington, he is a son of Athena. Look at the symbol of the United States, the eagle of Zeus. There's a statue of Prometheus in the Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades in the government buildings in Washington D.C." Annabeth said. **

"**So there is such a place like Mount. Olympus" Alice chirped.**

"**Well there is the actual mountain, and then there is the palace on the clouds hovering above the Empire State building." Annabeth smiled. **

**Annabeth's POV**

**I loved talking about my culture. It felt good to get it off my chest; it felt good to be honest with Bella, all those years of hiding secrets.**

"**Does that mean there also is an Underworld?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Yes there is a place where spirits go to, but not everyone goes to the same place, especially the people who are really good, and do good deeds; and those who are evil, and do evil things. The good people go to Elysium. That's where every demigod dreams of going, and in the center of Elysium, is the Isles of the blest, that's where the people who died three times, and were reborn, and achieved Elysium go to" Annabeth had a dreamy look on her face.**

"**And what about the people who do bad" Jasper asked.**

"**They get special punishment from Hades. They go to the Fields of Punishment, and if they were really bad, they might end up in Tartarus" I shivered.**

"**What, what happened" Bella and Esme asked.**

"**It's another long story for later" I smiled at them, "there is the Fields of Asphodel for the people who just lived".**

"**Wow, this is just so much to take in" Jasper muttered. **

"**What about the thing that attacked you" Rosalie asked.**

"**That was a hell hound, they like to challenge demigods, they either kill us or we kill them, that's why we go to a special camp in New York. It's to train demigods like me" I smiled, I thought of my home. Percy was probably helping train the newer campers. **

**I turned to face Bella.**

"**Do you remember when I was seven, and my dad told you I went to some private school," I asked her. "Yeah why" She responded, a little uncertain.**

"**Well I didn't go to a private school, I ran away" I said, "I made some demigod friends along the way to Camp-Half Blood" I smiled at the good memories. **

"**Wait, what about your boyfriend Percy, is he a demigod" Bella asked.**

"**Yeah he is, he is a son of Poseidon" I said. **

"**Don't Athena and Poseidon hate each other" Edward asked.**

"**Yeah well, it's a long story" I chuckled.**

"**Why is everything you respond with is 'It's a long story'" Esme asked.**

**I was about to say it's a long story, but I caught myself. "I just have a lot of history, you don't know about, how about I tell you when Jacob and Nessie are up, and I have breakfast" I hinted, then as if right on cue, my stomach grumbled.**

**Esme gave a light laugh and led me to the kitchen "Of course".**

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I made it especially long just for you guys ****) **


End file.
